


Not sorry

by Alenacantfly



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Lives, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And laying low means letting everyone think you was dead?" His voice was still calm, but the accusation was thinly veiled.</p><p>"Coming back from the dead is an opportunity. Do you know how many enemies I have made in my line of work? Most of them think I am dead now." Harry spoke so emotionless about his death, (almost-death, fake-death, whatever) as if he was talking about the weather and Eggsy absolutely despised it.</p><p>or </p><p>the one in which Harry did not tell Eggsy he was alive,<br/>Eggsy fucked a princess,<br/>And neither of them is sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not sorry

Shock. The first moment he saw him Eggsy went into shock.

Then came the relief. So overwhelming and dizzying that Eggsy had to blink back tears. But he was a Kingsman now, goddamnit!

Next was anger. Harry was alive. Harry was breathing. Harry was well. And nobody fucking told him.

Eggsy could pinpoint the exact moment Harry spotted him. The older man straightened his back, his face going blank and nodded, fucking _nodded ___at Eggsy.

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. It had been two months since V-day. Two months he spent mourning his dead mentor. Two months of cleaning the mess of having killed most of the world's leaders. And he needed Harry in his life, goddamn!

His old mentor leaned back in his chair. "You're 'live." Eggsy knew that his voice had dropped low. "Who else knows?" He makes sure to keep his voice even now, not showing any kind of emotion.

"Merlin knows. He found me in a hospital a day after V-day. Told me to lay low and get fit again." 

Eggsy nodded. That made sense. Of couse Merlin knew.

"And laying low means letting everyone think you was dead?" His voice was still calm, but the accusation was thinly veiled.

"Coming back from the dead is an opportunity. Do you know how many enemies I have made in my line of work? Most of them think I am dead now." Harry spoke so emotionless about his death, (almost-death, fake-death, whatever) as if he was talking about the weather and Eggsy absolutely despised it.

"I thought you was dead. I watched you die, Harry! I watched you die and it haunted me. The world was ending and you was dead!"

"Eggsy", Harry sighed. "You must understand that I did what I thought would be best for everyone involved. Merlin convinced me not to distract you. Kingsman agents are needed more than ever during this time of chaos."

"Bullshit", the young Galahad snapped. "I needed you. I need someone to guide me! Fuck, you was supposed to be there!"

"Oh, Eggsy. You don't need me. Look at what you have achieved while I was gone."

Eggsy snorted. "I saved the fucking world. And then I fucked a princess." He couldn't help but feel satisfied as Harry flinched. "Did Merlin tell you about that too? He even opened her cell door for me. And god, was she grateful. So grateful that I had saved the world."

Harry shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he was collected, calm. "I am glad you found comfort."

Gritting his teeth, Eggsy stalked over to where Harry was sitting behind his desk.

"Do you know why I still come here? Why I still use my spare key to visit a house nobody has lived in for months?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't do this, Eggsy", he warned quietly.

"Comfort."

The older man sighed and leaned back, a hand rubbing at the scar above his eyebrow.

"Because I saved the fucking world. And fucked a fucking princess. And nothing could change the fact that you was dead. And I am not sorry!"

"My disappearing inspired you to rise to become the man I always knew you were. I am not sorry for staying away. I am not sorry for letting you become you are supposed to be."

For a moment the two men just stared at each other.

Then Eggsy scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. You introduced me to Kingsman, so what? You didn't shape me. You don't get to act like I didn't hav' to work my fucking ass off. Hell, I almost died our there. That had nothin' to do with you. It had everything to do with doin' the right thing."

"That's not-" For a moment Harry seemed almost frustrated, before he calmed his facial expression again. "All I am saying is that I am proud of you, my boy." The older man smiled, leaning slightly back in his chair. "And I am not sorry for staying out of your way."

"What are you even talking about?" Eggsy mustered Harry carefully. One more scar, so what? "You ain't in my way."

Harry sighed, slightly slumping in his chair. "I am slowing you down, Eggsy. My reflexes aren't as fast as the used to be. Valentine did do some damage. And I am old."

"I am gonna say this once and only once. I do not care." He rounded the table and kneeled down next to the chair. "Are you listening to me? I do not care. I don't. So get the fuck over yourelf."

"Such language", Harry chided, the corner of his mouth lifting into the hint of a smile.

"Don' you dare think, I ain't mad at you anymore. Because I am. But I am also very glad to see you." He gribbed Harry's hand an the older man let him, a fond look in his eyes.

He wasn't sorry for any of the choices he had made.

After all they had led them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might add smut in a second chapter (if you wanna, I don't know), but for now I am gonna leave it here.  
> Kudos and comment are appreciated as always.
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
